User blog:CITRONtanker/Cartoon Calamities- Episode 5- No Such Luck
Dang it- I love this show, I really do. The Loud House is so special to me as a person, being the great Nicktoon I shamelessly waited for years for. But I cannot mask the fact that No Such Luck is one of the worst episodes of Season 2. Strap in- I've gotta lot to say. This is considered by some to be the worst episode in the series- a viewpoint I don't agree with. There are certainly worse episodes of this series- heck, there are worse episodes in Season 2. But even I am not oblivious to how much this episode falters. Since Study Muffin was not entirely anti-Lincoln, this means that, yeah- this is our first Lincoln torture episode. And trust me, it's definetly not the last one. The episode begins with Lincoln explaining how, with 10 sisters, he always has things he must attend, regardless of what he wants. This whole, "when you live with 10 sisters" is a stinging dagger to Lincoln that is way overdone. He tries to avoid his sisters, until he gets upstairs- when this happens. Lynn: "Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" Lincoln: "Dang it. Should've done a head count." Lynn "Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the Card Shark." out comic Lynn: "Lame. My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me." Lincoln: "That's because I was supporting six other sisters at their things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today." Lynn: her bat threateningly "Sure you won't reconsider?" Well, that's a good way to treat your little brother! This one line sets the tone for just what this episode has to offer. Sure enough, Lincoln does go to Lynn's game, and her team loses. Lynn then treats Lincoln like a plague-carrying maniac, stating that he is bad luck. But Lincoln actually uses that excuse to get out of his sisters events, from Lori's golf game, to Leni's fashion show, and even Lily's playdate. He starts to love being bad luck, and finally has some time to himself. But as the days go on, he starts to get bored. He does nothing else but go around the house all day, and when his family leaves to go to a movie, Lincoln wants to go too. And then this happens- Rita: "Come on, kids! The movie starts in half an hour!" girls come down super excited to see it. Lincoln: "Dibs on holding the popcorn!" screams and leaps out of the house in fear. Lynn Sr.: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, son. I wish you could come, but with your bad luck, who knows what could go wrong?" Lola: "The movie could sell out!" Luna: "I could get stuck behind some lady with a beehive!" Lisa: "Someone could get scalded with molten butter!" Lynn Sr.: gasps "I didn't even think of that one! Sorry, kiddo." Lincoln: "Oh...no problem. You guys have fun." Leni: "Don't worry. I'll tell you how the movie ends." leaves Lincoln home alone. HOW IS THIS FUNNY?! I don't like it when cartoon characters are put in misery! I don't think anyone does! If you like seeing Lincoln in this scenario, then this episode must be hilarious. But for the rest of us, this is abysmal. And everything Lincoln does after that is- well he can't do anything because of the stupid luck! And why, why does no one want to stand up for Lincoln! You would think Lisa would- I don't see her believing in luck, personally, or Leni, because she doesn't really know any better. But no. Even when Lincoln admits he was using the excuse of Lynn's game, they still do not beleive him. It escalates to Lincoln not being allowed in the house! Holy squid... At the climax, Lincoln goes to Lynn's softball game in a squirell costume, and Lynn's team wins, proving Lincoln is not bad luck. Now Lincoln can go places wth his family. but only with the squirell costume on. Okay, that's it, I'm done. '''FINAL RATING: '''Bad Luck Charm Category:Blog posts